User blog:CookiesNWaffles/Did You Know? (4-set Blog)
So Seria, don't go about stealing my personal information. :P 'Set 1 - 25/11/2014 - About Myself and My Personality' *Most of you know that I'm one of the younger ones on this Wikia. Not the youngest one though. *My favorite color is Purple. Preferably Lilac, a shade of light purple. :D **If not, I would go for le normal type of blue, neither light nor dark. ***Another alternative is green. In general, I like cool colors. *Usually I behave myself at the right time and place. To many people who see me IRL, they find me quite mild-mannered and fairly conservative, at least if they are strangers, teachers and those who don't follow me everyday. Some of them who ask me for my exam results find me a smart person. *However, I can be quite a HYPE at times. These times include when on the Internet (on this wikia), playing games, talking casually to friends, having fun with relatives and classmates. That's when some people who follow me find me potentially 'crazy'. I can be very clumsy and bang into random stuff. *I'm a very active/passionate person most of the time. *And also, I'm quite an imaginative person. Still, some of my mundane dreams come true. *I can be very emotional to both other people and myself. Perhaps because I often see situations from too many perspectives and watch too much TV Dramas. No matter how I try to control myself, I just can't resist being happy or sad if things get extreme. **But this allows people close to me to understand more about me. :) *I'm a gadget freak. I usually don't buy everything that is new, but prefer to visit certain retail stores that sell gadgets and accessories, and check out the newest headphones and touchpad. **In fact, I bought the Bamboo Pad and Stylus today, and I'm overly excited over it. *I save a lot. In terms of money. 'Set 2 (26/11/2014): Art & Music- My Experiences' *People consider me quite a decent artist. Some of my friends who are exceptionally good at drawing anime characters has acknowledged my drawing (to be a thing, that is). *I used to take up an art class when I was young. *I'm also an avid photographer. When I go to different places, I take many pictures from different angles and stuff, taught by my art workshops' instructors. I worship them for teaching how to take photos for some reason. *I've passed Grade 5 (Practical, Piano) with distinction, and managed to get full marks on one of my exam pieces. To be brief, the 1st one. **Although I just barely passed the Aural test. Duh. *I got Merit for my Grade 5 theory. That means I'm technically Grade 6. *You can consider me quite so-so at singing. **Proof is the consolation prize I got from the Inter-class Chinese singing competition. ***Many students approved that I was supposed to be the one getting first, but the teachers had a different perspective. I asked many of them in a 'survey'. *I used to learn ballet but quit soon after. I don't remember why, it's been years. Set 3 will be about my gaming and social media experiences. It would be released after 1 December, so stay tuned. :D Poly CNW, Polygon of Cookies and Waffles (talk) 08:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts